gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of goofs
The following is a list of goofs, errors, and mistakes in the series Gravity Falls ''. Episodes Season One Unaired pilot *In the deleted scene where Stan, Mabel, and Dipper are falling into a pit, Mabel's headband mysteriously disappears. Tourist Trapped *While Dipper was reading from ''3, he spoke the word "studying" even though the book states "researching." *The book 3'' that Dipper discovers has a hand symbol on the book cover that alternates between five and six fingers in several shots. *When Dipper and Mabel crash the golf cart, it moves several times throughout the scene. *When Mabel showed Dipper the leaf blower mark, one can see it's there, but when she finishes the story about how she got it, it was gone. *When Dipper and Mabel are being chased, the camera shot shows the golf cart from the back and Dipper's hat is missing. In the next shot with him. *The leaf blower sucked Mabel's lips, but the "smooch mark" was on her cheek. *When the Giant Gnome is zoomed out and Jeff is on the top of it, his beard is white instead of brown. *We see Norman's cut and in later shots the cut dissapears. The Legend of the Gobblewonker *Grunkle Stan's license plate reads "STNLYMBL" which is 8 characters long, but in the state of Oregon, the max number of characters allowed on a license plate is 6. *When Soos lost his shirt, it reappeared during one of the fishing pictures and disappeared again after the pictures. *When Old Man McGucket said "Aw, banjo polish" when he was leaving the screen, his mouth didn't move. *Soos still had part of his shirt but when he fell out of the boat his shirt was completely gone. Also he lost his life jacket but it reappeared. *When Dipper's hat was shown in the picture, all of the letters were the same color, although the time his hat was first shown, it was different shades of blue and the first P was green. *Dipper's fishing hat lost the last two letters during the pictures, but later all the letters are back. *During Mabel's daydream with the hamster ball, the blue haired man had blue sunglasses, but then the glasses turn pink after Mabel talks to the men. *In the pictures of Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos the letters on Dipper's hat are all blue and the letters on Mabel's hat are all pink. Headhunters *In the beginning of this episode, Mabel doesn't have the toothpaste on her mouth, then she does, and then it's gone again. *Wax Larry is first shown to be the same height as Wax Sherlock Holmes, but in the next scene he is much shorter. *Mabel's drawings of her sculpture ideas had color, but she was using a regular pencil. *When Grunkle Stan left to use the bathroom, the lights were on, but when he came back, the lights were off. *The footprints left holes in the shag carpet the pushed down into the carpet. If the shoe had a hole in it, the carpet fabric would push up into the shoe. *Although Manly Dan says he's right-handed, in the flashback he was holding his axe with his left hand. *When Blubs and Durland checked the axe for fingerprints, they would have found Soos, Dipper, and Mabel's prints because they each touched it earlier. *The first time the surveillance footage of Toby Determined was shown did not accurately correspond with the second time. *The wax figures' unveiling is outside in broad daylight, but the figures don't melt. *The wax figures say they come alive during a waxing moon, but the moon shown during the fight between Dipper and Wax Sherlock Holmes is waning. *Toby Determined had a picture of wax Grunkle Stan's head, despite it being missing at the time. *When Grunkle Stan leaves to use the bathroom, Wax Stan has a stand. Yet, when he is on the ground, the stand is missing. *Wax Robin Hood's bow switches from having and arrow to nothing. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *Before Mabel shows her makeover to Dipper, Dipper's book has a ''2 instead of a 3''. The book labeled ''2 actually belongs to 'Lil Gideon. *When Mabel complains that Dipper never does girly stuff with her, we see the book he was reading resting on the arm of the chair, but when Soos shows up with the hot dogs, it disappears. *When Dipper and Mabel are playing with Soos, Mabel is wearing a seafoam green-colored headband, but when Dipper hears the phone ring, her headband changes to red, then back to seafoam green. *When Mabel blinks, the "bezazzles" on her right eye fall off, but later they are back. *While Mabel is on the boat with Gideon, she has on a headband, but when she gets back home, she is wearing a hair clip. *When Grunkle Stan runs away with the clown picture, his leg is missing. *During the end credits Soos, Mabel and Dipper are using a flashlight, but it did not cast a shadow. *Also during the end credits, when Soos spins to the side with no jewels on it the wall still has the disco ball effect. *When 'Lil Gideon and Mabel are on the factory together the factory switches between having an elevated roof in the background to have no elevated roof at all. *When 'Lil Gideon and Mabel are on their date we never see Mabel's glass filled with water and yet when the waiter leaves, it is full of water. *Before we see Gideon and Mabel close-up on the boat you can't see her headband. The Inconveniencing *If the store was actually condemned, it is unlikely there would still be food there. Also, Dipper saw a newspaper that was dated back to 1995, meaning all the food would be expired and unsafe to eat. *If the store had been closed for years with the power off, then the ice they got from the freezer would have just been bags of water. *When the three teens reflections are shown in the window as normal, Tambry is smiling instead of just staring. **In the same scene, Tambry's leggings disappear. *Ma and Pa collapse from heart attacks by the window near the front door, but their bodies are chalked near the end of the store. **In the chalk outline, Ma's arms are sprawled out but when they show her collapsed in the flashback her arms are on her chest. **Robbie was the only teen besides Wendy that did not get turned into anything and he vanished when Wendy and Dipper were lifted onto the ceiling, and appears again when the ghosts let them go. *When the two were lifted onto the ceiling, the hot dog machine was not turning the hot dogs. *One of the "normal teenage things" that causes the ghosts to get angry is texting, but in 1995, texting was not considered a "normal teenage thing." *Tambry is not spotted in the minivan when Thompson drives the "gang" to Dusk 2 Dawn, even when there was a seat next to Mabel and Dipper. *When Wendy is telling everyone about how Dipper saved them, the mud on her boots are at the top, but when it shows her again the mud is on the bottom of her boots. *In the scene when Dipper is opening the vent to get inside, Tambry's leggings briefly vanish again. *The open and closed sign changes from open to closed many times in different scenes. *When Dipper does the Lamby Lamby Dance, Ma's name tag is on her shirt, but when he finishes, it is gone. *During the Random Dance party there is music for a couple seconds and then it is gone. *Lee is on the ground with the rest of the gang and somehow is on the top of the fence to throw Dipper on the ground. Nobody sees him climb up the fence. *When they play Dancy Pants revoloution Thompson says "I've alomst got the high score!" if the power was off the scores would be erased and the game reset when the power was restored Dipper vs. Manliness *When Sheriff Blubs is eating pancakes, he is almost done, but when it shows the number of pancakes then back the Sheriff Blubbs, it starts from top again. *When Dipper is first seen walking down the street, the fire hydrant was fine and Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland weren't anywhere around it. *Dipper's beef jerky is also nowhere to be seen, but later appears in his hand. *When the animals are running away in the forest Dipper's hat disappears then appears in the next scene. *Mabel couldn't have seen Dipper's chest hair because his shirt would have covered it. *When Soos runs out the door, the door moves a little and then stops, but the style of the door and its position, etc could not let it do that. *When Mabel gets an idea Soos's shirt is pink but when Mabel gets up his shirt is back to normal. *In the background of the diner, at one point the sign on the manliness test is misspelled as "manliess." It goes back to normal by the next scene. Double Dipper *Dipper says the first thing on his list is to talk with Wendy, but later it shows "smile" instead of talking. *Dipper says he has to follow steps 1-11, even though there are 20 steps. *When Pacifica Northwest comes out of the bathroom, her colors are faded. *When Dipper and Wendy cheer, Dipper's cup is empty. When he drops it in the next scene, it is full of soda again. *The red spreader stick in the crackers and cheese snack is not visible in the package, but it appears in Dipper's hand later. Irrational Treasure The Time Traveler's Pig Category:Lists